Snow Boarding
by Acorn9881
Summary: Bella's into her studies at Yale. Edwards into the girls at Yale. How will a snow boarding accident pull them together, and will Edwards player ways get in the way? This is my first fan-fic so I hope it's good. Original pairs. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! This is my first twilight fan-fiction, so I would appreciate no flames! I ski, but I saw some sweet tricks by some snow boarders so I thought it would be more fun to write about them!!!! Please review!!!!!**

_**Edward's POV**_

I walked up to the rental shop with Emmet and Jasper following me. I couldn't wait to hit the slopes! I had snowboarded many times and could always beat Emmet and Jasper, so I decided to ask somebody random to race. One thing for certain, I would win.

"Yo, Jasper", I said, "first one down the black diamond slopes is the winner!"

"I want to come too!" Emmet complained

"Fine", I said just to get him off of my back.

I won, like usual. So I went up, right off of the ski lift, and yelled 'Any one'll race to the bottom of the black diamonds! I give ya ten bucks if you beat me!'

'I will' said a slightly muffled voice.

I turned around and saw somebody with a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a close fitting gray vest. They had a scarf rapped around their mouth a hat on and a pair of goggles on too. You couldn't see a part of their body at all. They were also wearing a pair of thin lighter blue gloves, and pair of snow pants and snow boarding shoes holding him board up right in utmost confidence. I wrote him off as a guy.

"Just warning you, I'm pretty good!", I told him

"Oh ya! I'll beat you and your oversized ego!" he shot back at me.

"Deal." I replied icily.

"Ready. Set. Go!!!!" Jasper yelled for us.

I was surprised; he was going straight down not bothering to brake at all as I was. The suddenly he jumped up into the air, off of a ramp, pulled his legs into his torso and rolled in mid air. Landing perfectly continuing just as before. Before I knew it he was at the bottom with his hand out expectantly. I gave him the cash.

"Again" I spat out. I needed to beat this guy. He shrugged and said in a still muffled tone.

"Meet you at the top." With that he turned around and left me standing there. When I got to the top I looked around to see him talking to two girls. A really tall girl who looked like a fashion model with pure blonde hair going to her mid back, and a short pixie like girl with short cropped black hair. He must be a player, finally, one of my own!!

"Coming any time soon!" I yelled.

He turned to me and came over, "Yes." He replied simply and went to the slope, turned around and beckoned for me to come too. This time Jasper and Emmet came over too and started going down. They wanted to see what this dude could do too. So, apparently, did the two girls he had been talking to, as they came too.

"Ready set go!" the blonde one called. And we shot down the mountain. It was really competitive; we were both showing off, doing any and all the tricks that we knew. He were almost to the bottom, only 40 yards to, only 10 yards ahead of me, go when a little boy swerved directly in front of him.

The guy jumped, I watched in amazement as he jumped 5 feet from the ground, to avoid the little boy, I was so relived, glad that the little boy who couldn't have been over 7, the boy looked utterly shocked at the flying figure going over his head. Then suddenly the dudes' board hit a current of air (I think) and started to rotate him so he would land on his side right in front of the little boy. As a last effort I saw,the amazing dude I had been racing, turn his body so that the little boy wouldn't get hurt by tripping over him. But as soon as he did this I knew that he would be in trouble, apparently so did the pixie like girl because she yelled "BELLA!!!".

I heard a shrill shriek from the little boy and someone who I supposed was his mother yelling profanities at the dude. But over shadowing this I heard a shrill shriek from the guy and heard a sickening crunch. Everyone was silent for an ever-lasting second and then the two girls started shouting his name breaking the silence, Bella weird name for a guy.

I turned my body and skidded to a stop. I got up and ran as fast as I could to him. Jasper was on my heels. I got there first Jasper got there a mere second after me and I ripped of his scarf, then his goggles, and last but not least his hat but I suddenly froze. A long beautiful brown mane fell out of the hat and as I took in his features I noticed that he was a she. She was very beautiful. She was very pale and had huge eyes, they were closed but I cold still tell. She had waist length broth hair.

Suddenly I was broken out of my reviver, as the Barbie like girl screamed. I took my gaze from her face and saw that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her face was contorted in pain.

The pixie like the blond, who was looking at the beautiful girl in front of me with her face contorted in pain, was holding girl back contorted in pain. I realized that she probably looked like that because she was her friend. She yelled "Jasper!" I was in shock! How did she know Jaspers name???? "Jasper!!!! Hold back Alice!!" She yelled again.

"Ok" Jasper yelled and ran back up and held Alice back. Emmet was on his cell reporting what had just happened, he was generally very funny and goofing around but when some on got hurt he was better than the entire New York police department together at making them safe and getting them better.

The ski patrol got there then and gathered her up, pt her on a stretcher and were gone. Alice had calmed down and was sobbing into Jaspers shoulder. Jasper was looking worried and if I was not in this situation I would have laughed as he patted her awkwardly on the back. The blonde walked over to me and said "Hello, I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose." I was surprised that she was so calm after seeing that.

"How can be as calm as you are?" I asked her, I HAD to know.

"I'm as calm as I am because I've seen things that would make this like petting a puppy. So has Bella, that's why she wasn't shrieking in pain and writhing on the ground. She has experienced more pain that you will in your whole life!" she lectured me and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "You never heard what I just said, but just letting you know Alice has had a very comfy life. So that's why she over reacted."

"YOU'ER UNDER REACTING!!!!!" I screamed at her getting some weird looks from passer bys, but I didn't care, how could she take the fact that her friend was injured in such a stride!! It went against my ways but I wanted to help the girl, I wanted to hold her and make her safe.

**Hi!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Next chapter will most likely be Bellas' POV!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. The Accident

**Hi!!!! I'm glad that your enjoying my story!!! I won't update every day but I'll try to update at least once a week!!!**

_**Bellas POV**_

"Ugghhh" I groaned as I got out of my car, a black Ford Estate Hybrid. It wasn't much to look at but it was trust worthy.

Alice and Rose got out of their car a parking space away from me.

"Hi, Lice, Rose!" I shouted to them. Alice, also known as Lice, was shot , 4'11 at most, with pale skin and short dyed black spiked hair. Rosalie had long blond hair, was pale too, and was tall, 5'11 maybe. They both had bodies that models would kill for. Me? I am just a plain jane. I have brown waist length hair and brown eyes. I am pale as well and am 5'6. I had an ok body.

We are going snow boarding in Winter Green, my pop pop and step grandma have a HUGE house there and are willing to let me and friends stay there during winter break so we can snow board at the ski resort near by.

I walked in the house without knocking. They were going on a vacation in Australia and had given me a house key. So we had rule of the house for a while.

Two days later. Their on top of the Black Diamond slopes!

I saw a boy, he was probably around my age with two others. He had bronze hair and was slightly muscular. He was most likely 6'2.

The larger of the other two had TONS of muscles, he was about 6'5 had short brown curly hair.

The third boy was . . . could it be!!! It was Roses cousin, Jasper. Jasper had Blond hair and blue eyes. He was pretty tall and was slightly more muscular than the bronzed haired guy.

They were all very pale, but not as pale as me.

They went down once and the bronzed haired guy won. They got off of the ski lift and he yelled "Any one'll race to the bottom of the black diamonds! I give ya ten bucks if you beat me!"

I of course, all ways looking for a challenge said "I will".'

" Just warning you, I'm pretty good." He said. I was pissed. He was probably one of those guys that spends his free time staring at him self in a mirror.

"Oh ya?" I said "I'll beat you and your oversized ego!" I wanted to laugh as his face went cold.

"Deal" he replied icily. I'm serious if e doesn't stop soon I'll loose it. I am about to burst with laughter. Is he trying to be scary???

Jasper was looking at me, I think he saw some recognition in his eyes. He must have missed Rose. "Ready." duh "Set." have been for a while "Go!" Finally.

We both sped down the hill. I decided that as long as I was looking to annoy Mr. Ego over here I could show off some. I went off of a large ramp and pulled my legs into my chest. I rotated completely and then landed. I have decided not to brake as I went down, might as well look as arrogant as Mr. Ego here.

I got to the bottom and turned around. I held out my hand expectantly and he put the cash in my hand. "Again" he said icily. Ahhhh, the nice feel of some one thinking you got lucky when they are lucky you haven't pounded in their face yet.

"Meet you at the top" I replied and turned around. I got the ski lift to my self and was quickly at the top. I turned around looking for Rose and Alice. I spotted them and glided over to them.

"Hey." I said plainly.

"Bells."Rose and Alice whined "Why didn't you race us"

"I wanted to show Mr. Ego that he's not the only one who can board." I stated plainly, "Oh by the way, Rose Jasper's here" She looked sooo shocked!!! I'm about to wet my self trying to hold this in!!!

"Coming any time soon?" I heard someone yell behind me. "Yes." I said in a a voice that I could tell was most probably getting on his nerves.

Rose followed us and yelled "Ready. Set. Go!" We shot down, I saw the others my friends and his following us. We were both going off ever ramp we saw and doing all of the tricks we knew.

Suddenly this little boy no more than maybe 7 swerved in front of me. I jumped a good 5 feet in the air so I wouldn't crash into him.

But suddenly my board started to sway underneath me and I knew I hit a small air current. I am thrown sideways and am about to land in front of the little boy.

He'll probably get a broken leg if we collide. I turn my self so I'll land differently. I hear Alice's cry "BELLA" and know I'm gonna have some pain coming my way.

I brace my self but nothing could have prepared me for this pain. I shriek as I feel some of my bones crack.

I feel some one pulling of my scarf, goggles, and hat. I hear some talking and yelling. I hear Alice crying and I want to go and pull her into my lap. I want to tell her every thing's going to alright.

I wait through 10 long agonizing minutes and am hauled onto a stretcher. It wasn't the first time and most likely wont be the last.

As the snow mobile speeds away with me I leave my consciousness in the dust as I fall into a blissful sleep.

**Hi! How is it!! Please review and tell me!!! Thank you to all the people who have added me to their favorite and alerts and thank you for reviewing!!**

**Love Ya,**

**Acorn9881**


	3. chappie 3 : Moving

**Hi!!!! You guys probably want to skin me alive and hang my liver on a tree. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a LONG time . . . Sooo I'm gonna try to update some but not often, sorry . . .I'm glad that you like it!!!**

_**Edwards POV**_

I am going to Forks High School. It's been 6 months since the indecent with the snow boarder. I still don't even know her name. I've been plaguing Jasper about her, she's his cousins 'sister'. They are just really great friends, but are called 'sisters'.

Alice turns out to be my 7th cousin. So that gives me a reason to hang out with her. But I can't even do that. Alice's parents are GREAT friends with Roses parents and Bella so they all live on the same block. But strangely the last time they saw Bellas parents they were 11. But that is in Manhattan. Also Bella's moving, don't ask how I know this I just do . . .

_**Bellas POV**_

I woke up and looked around to see my surroundings. Ugh. I'm in a hospital. Again. Last time I was here I had broken a leg in field hockey. The time before that, a sprained ankle from ice hockey. And so on and so forth.

"Hello?" I croaked and watched as my two best friends ran in.

"Bella!!!" they shrieked together "Are you ok? Are you fine?" yada yada yada. I didn't want to listen to them go all koko. Then I was brought cruelly out of my reverie.

"Bella, do you want us to contact your parents?" I was slowly processing this through my brain. Most people contact the peoples parents right as it happens but I made sure that they would never try.

I was abandoned when I was 11 and a half. I came home and they were not there. I disappeared for a week after that happened. I convinced the government that f I just had a person come to check on me once a week to make sure I was ok. I didn't want to leave my friends.** ( sorry about that, it's very unlikely but I couldn't think of another way to have her stay) **

"Bella?" Rose called out to me were my mind was floating in space.

"What? Yes! No!!" Huh, what just happened?

"Bella do you want us to call your parents?" NO! Nonononono! If the government found out about this I would be relocated! I can't let that happen! Even though I am 18 they still rule my life.

"NO!" I yell. They share a glance that asks if I need to be at a mental society.

"Ok . . ." they said still looking as if I was loco.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." they looked at me intently "I'm moving." They looked horrified and were about to scream out, so I cut them off, "Guys, I need to get away from here, from Manhattan."

I still lived here even though I was always alone I couldn't leave my friends, "Guys once I get out of here, I'm moving. I'm gonna get a apartment some where." Alice started to cry and Rose was paralyzed, "Guys we will see each other some time, I promise!" I said even though I knew that wasn't gonna happen, I was going to escape and never going to come back, I need to get away from this life. I would change my name if need be.

"BELLA!", Alice screamed falling on me, then a old dude walked in.

"Isabella?", he asked stupidly, why else would I be here and I thought 'No shit sherlock' **(A/N I've ALWAYS, ever since I started to cuss some, wanted to say that so I might use that live to much . . .)** but said, "Yes sir, it's me".

"Well, nothings broken" good, I wouldn't be able to pay that bill, "But there's going to be a rather large scar on your back, considering the cut is deep and hits an artery", he said I thought 'Oh no! How can I do any thing' it's not the concept about a scar that worries me it's the fact that scars like that draw attention.

_**A week later**_

I was out of the hospitable a day ago and struggled to pay the bill, I'm gonna have to skip off eating a few meals for a while.

"Bella!" Alice sobbed . . . again . . . , "Why do you have to le-le-ave" she stuttered sobbing.

"Alice, you know why", it's true she does. "_He_ is still going to our school and I need to get away."

**Guys, I'm sorry it's so pitifully short, but I'm trying to get all of my ideas into one story . . . Please review and help me! I am in need of help getting the next few chapters out . . . Review, please!!**


	4. Weak and Helpless

**Hi!!!!! I was surprised when I looked in my mail and had a handful of reviews and bunch of favorites and alerts!!! I was just writing this story because I was skiing and I was daydreaming, like usual, while watching the snow boarders. So I came up with the accident and the first few chappies! But I have been having writers block lately, soo, I would appreciate some suggestions!!! Like ideas for a few chapters!! Also, Bella's not clumsy, just VERY unlucky. I really don't like the "Damsels in distress" thing in all of the fan fics, they are very good, but I couldn't root for this stereotype. Wellll . . . I've probably bored you enough with this authors note . . . Also, if you have any cool bands please tell me, I'm in a music crazy stage and I need new tunes!!**

**_Bellas POV_**

I have moved away from my old life, severing old ties with my friends. I am 18 and am starting my senior year of high school, 2 months late. After paying my hospital bill I have had to skim off many meals a week. Two new students are coming to the school, right after me. I have made enemies with Lauren, Jessica, and their posse.

"Watch where you're going!" someone yelled at me as I bumped into them by mistake and they sent me sprawling with all of my papers scattered around me.

"Hello! Are you deaf!" she ranted at me when I just stood up and picked up all of my belongings. She shoved me into a locker, and me not having breakfast or dinner the night before fell easy, I was weak, poor, and hated.

"Get up!" she yelled at me as I struggled to get up with all of my stuff. A crowd had formed and I was shaking. I couldn't afford nice thick warm jackets, on the thin used of the poorest poor person. People were staring at me as I stayed in my place on the floor by the lockers.

She stalked away seeing there was no reason to pick on the walking dead.

The crowd slowly dispersed leaving me there.

"Move." said a sweet voice and I looked up to see a very handsome stranger, he had bronze hair and shocking green eyes. "Didn't you hear me, I said move!" he was getting mad.

I tried and couldn't. He, getting annoyed grabbed the tops of my arms like I was a toddler picked me up and moved me over. I saw a look of shock flash across his face when he felt how light I was.

I finally was able to get up after he left and stumbled to the restroom where I stayed for the rest of the day.

Its been two weeks since the "incident" and people continued to shoot me worried glances. Even the teacher noticed. Working was out of the question, I could and would but I can't. My friends were probably looking for me and jobs have interviews with names. I could get a job in a few months, when they would at latest give up.

_**Edwards POV**_

I saw a crowd gather around the place where my locker was. I approached curiously and was completely shocked at what I saw.

There was a rather large girl pushing a brown haired girl that looked as if she hadn't had a proper meal for a while. But half of the girls at this school were like that. Also I had a feeling of recognition when I saw her.

The larger girls, whos name I think was Helen, pushed the brunette into the locker, my locker, where she crumpled. Helen left after watching the girl struggle to get up.

This town wasn't rich but we could afford many luxury items, while this girl was in a paper thin jacket. The crowd, around the one sided fight that had just happened, disappeared.

The girl stayed there trying to get up but eventually just sat there. I walked up to her and said rudely "Move!" she looked up and I saw her eyes were flowong never ending chocolate pits of emotions. Not taking in anything else I said again, "Didn't you hear me? I said move!"

She tried and I saw that and me, like usual, getting annoyed grabbed her by the tops of her arms and picked her up.

Shock crossed my face as I realized how light she was. She couldn't be more than 70 pounds! I opened my locker gathered my things and left. When I was turning the corner of the hall I saw her trying to get up and finally achieving it with shaky legs.

**Hi!! Welll . . . I know it's kind of like the "Damsel in distress" thing but this is different. She's not clumsy ALL of the time falling romantically into his arms or swooning at the sight of him. And that's how I like it. Alice and Rose are going to come back into the story, don't worry, and I have finally gottenout some writing!!!**

**Love Yadoodledoo,**

**Charlie**

**P.S. Charlie is my nick name. It's the nick name of the male name of my name!! Confusing, eh?**


	5. chappie 5 Attitude!

**Hi! I know my chappies are not very long but when I write I write what I feel like, I can't really control my inspiration spurts! I will try though (my parents let me on the CPU more if I'm doing something "constructive" with my time!) because I know how every body LOVES a good long chappie!!**

_**Alices POV (YAY!!)**_

"Alice!" mom yelled at me! "Why are you failing!!"ugh, ever since Bella left me and Rose have been failing and doing stuff that's a just a tiny bit more adventurous than usual.

"ALICE!!" she shrieked into my ear, "IF YOU CONTINUE FAILING I WILL-"

"WHAT AM I DOING THAT'S SO WRONG!!" I screamed!!

"YOU ARE DOING EVERY THING WRONG!!" uh oh, I'm gonna get a long lecture now . . . "YOU GOT A "F" ON YOUR MATH UNIT TEST", opps . . . "YOU STAYED 5 HOURS PAST YOUR CURFUEW!" woops . . . "YOU GOT INTO A STREET RACEING ACCIDENT THAT COULD OF KILLED SOME ONE!" he he . . . "AND YOU RODE A MOTERCYCLE, WHERE YOU GOT IT, I DON'T KNOW, OFF THE ROOF!!!" shit.

_**Edwards POV**_

"Hun?" mom said coming into my room, "I think you should hear this, it's going to affect you-"

"YOUR IN AN AFFAIR! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DA-" I screamed but she cut me off.

"NO! I love your father VERY much. And you know that!" she was shocked I could tell, "Your cousin Alice is coming, and her friend Rosalie. Their out of control and their parents need some help with them so I offered!" oh my god! It's Alice! I will learn more about that girl! I still, kinda, need to know where she learned to board like that though!

_**Bellas POV**_

I FINALLY saved enough money for a skate board! I loved it, a lot! It's not a very good one, but it'll do!!

I walked out of the second hand store with a big smile on my face with my new dark blue board under my arm! I was wearing my thin black jacket, with a black form fitting t-shirt under it, and dark blue form fitting jeans. This was a very used out fit that I bought at a yard sale in Port Angeles.

"What are _you _going to do with that?" ah, my favorite fan, notice my high sarcasm?

"I don't know? Maybe board?" I shot back at Helen.

"If you can't even stand up then how are you going to board?" she taunted me. I have gotten some more money by working for Newton Outfitters with a fake last name, Homer, ha ha, I love Homer in the Simpson!

I noticed Helen had left! So I grabbed my board, threw away the wrapping and bag, and set it down. I stepped on to it and pushed off. I crouched down and built up my speed, smiling at the shocked expressions from the kids at my school, I saw the good looking guy who had the unusual bronze hair and noticed he wasn't looking in my direction and I was about to crash into him!

I saw a coke can in front of him and made sure I hit it! I flew 6 and a haif feet off the ground missing his head by about 4 inches! He looked up amazed but didn't see my face, and around the end his face was angry though, well I could understand that, I mean, I just jumped over him!

I flew clear over hi am landed wobbling slightly and ran into a ramp by mistake! I crouched down and grabbed the front and back of my new board! I slowly did a flip by mistake and barely landed on the wheels of my board I quickly stood up and jumped off of it so I wouldn't cause any more damage than I already did.

I looked up saw everybody staring at me wide eyed, a little boy with ice cream hadn't even noticed it had fallen off of his cone . . .

"What do you think your doing!" the bronze haired marched up to me fuming, "Did you hear me!" he yelled in my face and I looked up at him and he looked startled at my face.

"What?" I asked, " I was boarding you got in my way, I saved you a painful bump in the head and then ran into a ramp, saved my own neck and then landed and got off. Just a wild guess." I said in a smartypants way that I knew would get on his nerves.

"Y-you-your a-a gi-girl?" he asked like a dunce.

"No shit sherlock." I said and turned around whacking his face with my hair and smirked.

**Hi!! How was this chappie! I like it! It shows some of Bellas real attitude!!**

**Please review! It inspires and guilts me into writing more!! I know it's not to long but I lost flow . . .**

**Love Yadoodledoo,**

**Charlie**


	6. She's Back!

**Hi!! I'm gonna try to update every week!!! That is, if I can . . . Wellll . . . Tuesday is one of my BFFs B-days!!! She's nice and is VERY trustworthy!! I've told her about, almost, everything!!! And you probably don't care at all . . . Welll . . . I'll stop boring you!!!**

_**Edwards POV**_

"Alice!!!" Alice was FINALLY here!! I wouldn't usually be this excited but I NEED to know more about that snow boarder!!!

"Why so glum Lice?" I asked her, using her nickname. Usually she was a ball of energy.

"Whaaa!!" Alice looked up with puffy red eyes. **(Don't laugh!! I did and I shouldn't of, because she actually REALLY sad!) **Her bodyracked with sobs. She fell to her knees and shock with her sobs on the grassy ground in front of our house.

I ran over to her, which was about 7 feet! I grabbed her and lifted her up, and ran inside the house. "CARLISLE!" I screamed.

"WHAT!!!" he yelled coming around the corner from the kitchen, "What happened?" He asked looking at Alice's sobbing body.

"I don't know!" I told him quickly, "She looked up and started to cry, fell down and continued!" I told him in a rush as we walked to the room Esme, mom, prepared for her with the colors pink, and pink, and pink, and pink, and, did I mention, pink? I set her on her mixture of pink bed sheets, where she curled up into a ball sobbing.

"She does this every day." said a calm voice that I immediately recognized, "Rose!" I said quickly turning to the blond that was there at the accident and had acted just as calm. "I didn't know you were behind me!"

"Well, I am quiet", she said as she lowered her self onto the bed with Alice, "Alice, she's fine. She's fine. It's been a few months, she probably has tons of new friends." she said soothingly to Alice.

"Who are you talking about?" me and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"The person you were racing, Bella. She moved a week after the crash, kept contact for a week and then disappeared." Rose said getting close to tears her self.

_**Bellas POV**_

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I did a 360 on a ramp with my three friends, Rew, his real name is Revere, but he hates it, to formal he says, he has dark brown grayish brown eyes, and was lean. Alex, his real name's Alexander he has black hair, dusty green eyes, and was lean yet muscular, and Mat, whos real name's Matthew, of course, and has hazel eyes and was lean and slightly more muscular than the others.

We had started to hang out after my encounter with "officer dickhead" as we call him. They thought it was hilarious!

Now if anyone even touches me with out my permission they will appear and defend me!

"Rew!" I yell in the middle of a flip, "Catch!" I throw a foot ball at him, it hits him in the face and he falls three feet to the wood ramp below us!

"You gonna pay for that Arizona!" He yells and throws his board at me and it cuffs my ankles then hits the ramp on an angle and flips up and hits me over the head.

I hear Alex shouting my name as I fall off the side, of the double sided ramp, at the highest point. I see Mat do the tallest ollie I've ever seen. I'm 8 feet from a very painful crash when he grabs my legs at 12 feet, crouching down low!

"REW!" Alex yells. He runs over and pulls his hand back, about the make Rew face seriously messed up. Mat hauls me up in his arms and lands quickly.

I give him a friendly peck on the lips, it something we do when we're saying thank you, and he jumps off the board with me still in his arms. I jump out hand the board, get a running start and do and ollie back onto the ramp and do a flip to make it over to Alex, whos hand's coming closer to Rews head and grab it in mid air. His hand flies back and and I fall and hit the ground.

"Oof." I say grumpily.

"Bella!" they all yell, Mat running to me and Alex and Rew already crouched down next to me, "Are you alright?" they keep on saying and try to help me up.

I push their hands away, "I can get up on my own, dudes." I say.

Alex turns back to Rew and I stand between them. "Rew was just getting back at me!" I say quickly, "I made him fall and he didn't mean for me to fall from such a hight!" Alex looks at me perplexed, "I want to be treated as one of the dudes and he gave me what he would give you".

"Sorry, Bells, I winced at the name my dad used to call me, but you'll always be a dudette to us." Mat said, the others nodding.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Rew said over and over again.

I ran my hand through my hair aggravated, and turn around, I pull my arm back and am about to give him a mean right hook when something tackles me and punches me over and over again, feebly.

I look up and see a little pixie. My pixie. I feel as though I'm having whiplash.

Mat lifts her off of me. "Who do you think you are!" he yells at her, "What has Bella done to you!" he screams as I wipe the blood off my lip where she'd caught it with a ring. A ring that I gave to her three years ago.

"I was that bitches best friend, I saved her from depression, and I cryed when she told us she was moving!" she yelled

Oh no. My past always comes back to haunt me, but this by far was the worst.

**Cliffie!! Sooo . . . how do you like it!!! I am gonna start the next one right now!!! And if I get 5 reviews I'll put it up faster!! Soooo . . . please review!!**


	7. Pixie and Barbie get Revenge! Chappie 7

**Hi!! I hope you like that last chappie!!! And it was a little longer!!!!!**

_**Edwards POV**_

"I was that bitches best friend, I saved her from depression, and I cried when she told us she was moving!" she yelled

I saw Alice struggling to get back at the girl lying on the ramp. She was being held up by some slightly gothic kid from my, well, our school. I think his name was Mat.

Rose ran forward and grabbed the girl by the collar lifting her up. The brown haired girl clawed at Roses hand, I don't think she could breath, her shirt had a tight neck.

Rose brought her hand back and smacked her with an echoing bang. I think her face was bleeding from the force. Rose threw her around 5 feet and retrieved Alice from Mat who was trying to bite him. Alice ran up to the unmoving figure of the girl, the second she was free, and kicked her, hard, in the stomach. I heard a faint crack of what I think was a rib.

I made a mental note to never get on their bad side.

Before Alice could kick her again, Rose grabbed her and drug her away. Another guy, I think called Alex, ran to the girls crumpled figure and turned her over. I saw her face. It was the girl who was beat up in school near y locker, but more importantly, it was the girl that had gotten into a snow boarding accident.

Rose stalked past me dragging a protesting Alice. I couldn't help it, I took a step towards the girl, the girl who had just been beat up by her friends. Her new friends, Mat, Alex, and Rew were gathered arund her and Mat picked er up, very gently, with a extremely worried face. He continued to gaze down on her and walked quickly to a old, beat up chevy.

"Edward. Come." Rose said sharply as if I was a dog. I looked at her free hand and noticed that it had some of the girls blood on it.

_**Bellas POV**_

Mat had Alice and I was safe, or so I thought.

Rose came up and grabbed me off the floor by the collar of my tight necked shirt. I started to claw at her hand, I couldn't breath.

She slapped me, and I felt my skin break. Then she threw me 5 feet. I regret encouraging her to take self defense classes, but it did help with looking like a goddess that all of the boys wanted to themselves.

She grabbed Alice and Alice ran up to me and kicked me in the stomach. I felt and heard one of my ribs crack. I didn't cry. I had learned that, that was what they would want, it would show weakness. I hadn't caved for Charlie, or _him_, and I wasn't going to cave for them. To give them the satisfaction that I was in pain. I tried to keep my eyes open.

I managed to until Mat started to pick me up.

Everything went black.

_**Calislies POV**_

I walked out of the emergency room, we had just saved someone who was in a severe car crash when the doors flew open.

I saw three boys and one of them was carrying an unconscious girl. She had blood trickling down her cheek and what looked like a cracked rib or two and a twisted ankle.

I wolf whistled and a cart came rushing down the isle pushed by Jasper who was helping out at the hospital for SSL hours. He saw the girl and I saw recognition flash across his face. He wheeled t over to them and tried to take her from the boy holding her but he glared at him and laid her down on the trolly so carefully you would think he was holding one of the last texts of the Mayan.

_**Alices POV**_

"I was that bitches best friend, I saved her from depression, and I cried when she told us she was moving!" I screeched as loud as I could, with as much malice as I could.

I fought against the well built guy holding me.

I saw Rose grab Bella by her tight collar, and Bella struggling for breath, clawing at Roses hand. Rose slapped her and I saw Bella's skin break. Rose then threw Bella around 5 feet, where she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Rose made the guy let go of and I ran over to Bella and kicked her in the stomach and heard two resounding cracks. I was shocked that I broke something. But a little angry that she didn't even move or make a sound. Rose pulled my away before I could make Bella scream.

Generally I would never be so sadistic, but she deserved it. She left. She promised to keep in contact. She didn't tell us where she was. She deserved pain. I am going to make Bella's life hell.

_**Edwards POV**_

I called Jasper, "Jazz"I said quickly ,"You might be getting a brunette girl in there soon and it's the girl from snow boarding."

"What!" he said quickly "How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later." I said quickly.

_**Jaspers POV**_

I heard Carlisle wolf whistle. I quickly steered the trolly down the hallway. I knew this was probably the girl. Edward just called.

I saw her in a boys arms, I think his name was Mat, also there was two more boys, I think they are called Rew and Alex. I roll the trolly down the hall faster and try to take her from Mat but he glares at me and then sets her down on the trolly very carefully as if she was the most important person or thing in his life.

Me and Carlisle roll the trolly to the back of the hall and I know that they are following. Carlisle quickly pokes and prods her and assesses the damage. He writes it down on a clip board. I look over his shoulder with three other people looking over both of ours.

She has two broken ribs, one bruised rib, a twisted ankle, and a bone bruised in her arm. Also she has a two inch by two and a half inch rectangle piece of skin broken.

I was shocked. How did this happen? I walked to the lobby and saw Edward dragging in two reluctant girls. The two girls that had been with the girl at snow boarding. I saw dried blood on the blonds hand. And I saw that the pixies shoe was slightly scuffed.

My eyes widened. THEY, her friends, did this to her?

"Alice! Rose!" Edward was lecturing them, "I can't believe you did that! Why? What did she do to you?"

Alice glared in the direction of the room the girl was in.

"I am going to make you go and make sure she's ok!" Edward continued.

"Follow me."I said quickly and quietly as to get their attention through their yelling.

I led them to her room with a quick stride. But then I heard a scream!

**Hi!!! How do you like it?? I know it's a little violent and I did that so Edward, Jasper, and everyone else would learn a few more things about Bella! I hope you like it and I am soo thankful for the reviews!! Sorry for the cliffly but I was there when I got a bunch of reviews and decided to stop!!**

**Love Yadoodledoo,**

**Charlie**


	8. Sacred Secret

**Hi!! I started typing this right after I posted the 7th chapter!! Hope you like!!**

**_Alices POV_**

I was being dragged, literally, to the hospital. Apparently we had Bella sent there.

Edward banged through the doors and I saw a blonde boy with blue eyes come down the hall way with a worried expression. I looked over and saw a clip board with the patients and which room they were in. Bella, I spat the name in my mind, was in the room that the boy had just came from. I glared in that diretion hoping she would feel it.

Edward continued to talk, and talk, and talk. He drug us down the hallway, following the guy and then we all stopped when we heard a shriek.

The blonde guy, lets call him Bob, an down the hallway at breakneck speed. Edward followed, dragging me and Rose in his wake.

We burst through the room and saw something that made me gasp.

Bella. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, and it was beeping every millisecond. She was bleeding on her face, where Rose slapped her, and was curled up into a ball screaming.

I looked at Rose. "DON'T! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bella screamed and me and Rose knew what was going on. Edward, with Bob, and the doctor were looking at her horrified.

"GET AWAY!! I'LL TURN YOU IN! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! . . ." Bella continued to scream. And scream. And scream.

Bob went up to shake her, wake her up. I grabbed him and held him back.

"You don't want to do that." I told him quickly, "She'll go cationic or have a panic attack."

"Rose" I said. "You know what to do."

Rose walked up to her, and slapped her, hard.

The doctor jumped and grabbed her, pulling her away from Bella, who screamed, fell out of the bed and started to sob. She looked up and saw me and Rose. She backed into a corner.

She then shook her head and calmed down. Bob picked her up and put her back on the bed, much to the more muscular guy, who had picked me up and held me away from her earlier. He was being held back by two doctors and a nurse the others were being held back by a doctor each.

"Bella" said the doctor talking calmly and slowly. "I need to check on your ribs, ok?" her eyes widened.

"No!" she said quickly. Just like the time we asked her about her parents. But it wasn't a question. He lifted her shirt and she pushed it down quickly, but not before we all saw that you could easily count her ribs and, more shocking, we saw a scar that stretched diagonally right to left across her stomach that was shocingly white.

The big guy said to the doctor, "Carlisle, I was an intern. I'll wrap her up and make sure she' ok. Ok?" he asked, but it wasn't quite a question.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Mat, you were always a good intern."

Mat picked her up carefully but you could see he was weighing her in his arms. He walked out the door and the other two guys followed him.

_**Bellas POV**_

"You want to explain now or later?" Mat said, not even looking down at me.

"Now." I said quietly. I was going to tell, well, show them my secret, that nobody knew.

He carried me through the ragged neighborhood. He looked slightly frightened that I was directing him through here with ease.

We walked to one of the shabbiest apartment buildings. "Walk up to the third floor." I told him quietly. Rew and Alex followed us.

"167" I told him yet quicker. I took out my key and fumbled with the lock and opened to the door. We walked over to the cot. It was only a mattress on the floor. He set me down on it. Alex and Rew walked in apprehensively.

"Who lives here?" Rew said quietly as if talking loudly might wake the dead owners past.

"I live here." I said cutting to the chase. I waited for them to leave.

"Why?" Alex said, this time, "Where are your parents? There's only one bed."

"I live here alone." I said quietly, "They left me when I was eleven and a half. I only saw them once after that." I winced at the memory.

"Lye down down." Mat instructed me and I did. He started to wrap my ribs, carefully.

"Your going to have to be extra careful, and no flips while skateboarding. Rew, no throwing stuff at her, and Alex, you will have to carry her books to her classes, considering you guys have the same schedule." Mat said directing this at each individual person.

Rew and Alex continued to look at me. They stared. And stared, And stared.

"Guys. Your gonna start a fire. Look at something else." I said sarcastically.

Rew smiled. "Even though we just learned your most sacred secret, you still have time for sarcasm?"

"You know me. Sarcasm and me had the holidays together, ya know surfing, she teaches me all her responses and I teach her algebra." said with a smile.


	9. Skate Boarding Can Add Upchappie 9

**Hola!! I've changed my mind on one thing. I don't want Alice making Bellas life hell so lets pretend that line never happened please!!!**

_**Alices POV**_

I was confused. Bella and all her friends never showed up for a week of school. I saw Edward becoming antsy. I, my self, was feeling slightly guilty for breaking her ribs.

A week later they all came back. Bella now could walk with a limp. Though they were all being careful.

_**One Month Later**_

_**Bellas POV**_

I could FINALLY get back to my regular life!! But I was going to have to fast. The medication and hospital time added up and I was in dept. I don't have enough money to eat and pay for it. And I'm 3 weeks from being evicted. I have only been able to pay half of my rent for a few weeks.

I grabbed my skateboard. "MAT!" I yelled "REW, ALEX!" they looked at me. I nodded and then shook my head three times. That meant 'Meat me at Port Angles in front of the theater, where the ramp is.' We would skate for money. I would get the money, seeing I would need it the most.

They knew my money problems and always ignored it around others but when it was just us they would ask if I needed some.

At Port Angles

"Ya!" I yelled as I did a three sixty and saw someone drop a 20 in the guitar box!

"AAAAUGH!" I yelled I was falling when I was in the middle of the second rotation of my flip! I sped it up by crouching down and leaning forward. I landed!!

"She , Isabella Swan, does the impossible, landing a double flip ten feet off the ground!" I hear over the loud speaker. Erik was narrating our boarding and could use the loud speaker, since he works at the theater! I do an ollie over a railing.

"Ugh!" I yell and do a sharp twist, which would be considered a hockey stop in ice-skating, in a quick sharp movement stopping 6 inches away from her.

"Hey Alice." I said softly. "Um. " I bit my lip. "I am really sorry that I forgot to keep contact. It was a mistake. I was over my head in school work and my friends" I pointed over to where they were watching us, Mat already coming over, to stop a fight if need be, "and we were learning some sweet tricks."

"If you think all you need to say is sorry and I'll forgive you, you are so wrong." Alice said icily.

"Ok." I said. I raised my arms and took a step back, kicking my second hand skate board away, "Take a few more hits. But I wont give you your satisfaction of screaming."

I saw her eyes widen and hear everyone go quiet. I saw Mat, Alex, and Rew take a step forward, to stop her. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled her arm back clenched into a fist. Mat grabbed my tossed aside board and was skating full out, her fist came at me, Mat yelled, Alex was next to her with his fist pulled back, and Rew was about to slid his switch-blade out of his sleeve.

"NO!" I yelled, I ducked under her arm, did a shoulder roll around her and tripped Alex, Mat swerved around him and jumped off the board.

Rew had the blade out and I spun on my hand, with one foot bent in and one starched out and tripped him. He let go of his blade and I did a round off and grabbed it out of the air.

I pushed the button and the blade went back in and put my hand by my side. "There will be no hurting her!" I shouted for all to hear. I tossed the blade back to Rew. "Put that back in your pocket before the police come."

Alice looked at me, fist still curled up and by her side, and mouth open a little. She looked at my clothes. At my face. At my eyes. Reading the emotion in them. Reading the loss, the agony, the desperation.

Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I said loudly, "Take a picture, it will last longer!" and I saw a flash and turned around.

"Mike, what the hell?" I said with venom.

"I just followed your orders." He said innocently.

I spun on my heal, "Come on guys, I'll explain later," I said to my friends without turning around. I walked to the guitar case and looked into it. There was a good two hundred dollars.

"Guys?" their heads snapped to me with a questioning look on their faces, "We beat our record! Two hundred!!!" I yelled!

Their faces split into smiles and they ran over to me and picked up the boards while running over, I ran to them to. Mat lifted me up and swung me around and then Rew said, "Hey, share!" Alex chirped in something that I couldn't hear.

Mat set me down and they hugged me too, I noticed people were going back to their own business.

I ran a picked up the case, snapping it shut, and ran over to them. "Ok. Because we beat our record we can come to my place and celebrate!" I said with a smile. We loved hanging out at my place, no parents, no rules!

"WOOHOO!" Rew yelled. I grabbed his jacket, which had been in his hand, and put my hand in the pocket. I grabbed the bag of candy that I had suspected to be in there, and pulled it out.

"I knew it." I said shaking my head with a somber look on my face. "Your hyper again . . . Tisk tisk." Then I broke out into a smile "Why didn't you share!" I grabbed a few or the sour patches and threw the rest to Mat and Alex.

They were gone quickly.

I'll go get the board over there. I said pointing over my shoulder. I jogged over to it and grabbed it. I was about to jump onto it and ride back over to the guys when I saw Alice still standing there. She was crying, the tears streaking down her face in their own silent rivers.

I walked over to her. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a tissue. Holding my hand out she took it, with out touching me. Angrily she wiped away her tears with it.

She looked into my face and hurled her self at me.

**Muahahaha!!! I'm evil!! Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!**

**Please review and sorry I haven't updated for a while!! **


	10. I will survive!

**Hi!!!! Hola my peeps!!! Sorry its been so long but I have been having inspiration at school and it's killing me!! So now I shall write!!!**

**And . … I forgot this!!!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: I own nothing sob sniffle sob* . . . pass out***

_**Bellas POV**_

_Last chappie: She looked into my face and hurled her self at me. _

She never got to me. She was tackled by someone. I was frozen in shock and anticipation. I looked down.

"Alex?" I asked He had jumped, knocked her over, turned him self in the air so she would land on top of him and then relaed all of his muscles as to not get hurt!

He stood up. "We can't have you go back there." he said simpily. I knew he meant the hospital.

"Thanks, but I don't think she was going to hurt me." I said. He gapped at me.

Mat ran up and grabbed Alice by the collar. "MAT!" I yelled, she couldn't breath! "Alex, catch!" I yelled and tackled Mat, Alice flying in Alex's direction and Alex catching her gently as possible.

We rolled on the ground and in the end he was on top of me. I rolled out from under him and stood up, offering my hand to him as he got up. He took it.

"Mat!" I yelled at I saw him get a murderous look, "It's ok!" I yelled.

"HOW IS IT OK!?" He yelled, "SHE OUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOUR STILL PAYING FOR IT IN MORE THAN ONE WAY!"

"Mat. Alice was my best friend back in Manhattan. She was a great person, I deserved it." I said and then winced when he glared at Alice.

I stood in between them, "Alice. I think it's time for you to go home." I said bluntly. She did but first she said thank you to Alex for catching her.

"No problem." Alex said modestly, "I couldn't let anything happen to Bells but I don't want to hurt anyone! And Mat gets a little carried away sometimes," he added in a undertone.

She walked, kinda ran, away and was gone in a minute.

"Mat I-" I was cut off by Mat.

"I'm right you know. About you still paying for it." he said with no emotion.

"Wellll . . . we still made a lot of money! And we're having that party at my place!" I said happily.

"Nope." Mat said popping the 'p'. I stared at him incredulously.

"We're going to my house!"

"You can't go to my house like that." Mat told me as Alex, Rew, him, and me all walked through the mall. "My parents have high expectations."

"More like filthy rich." Rew muttered under his breath. Mat chuckled a light chuckle.

"Hold on, I gotta make a call," Mat said and took out his phone, "Mum, I need to open a side account. Yes another one! I like to have options! Kk . . . uhhh put 2 in there. Thanks. Bi" He flipped his phone shut and then walked to an ATM. He clicked a few buttons and then took a card out of it. **(I don't know if you can do that but in my world you can!!) **

"Ok, we're going shopping!" He said with a light in his eyes that was kinda funny yet a tad creepy.

"I can't let you pay for my clothes!" I protested but he cut in, again!

"I'm not paying for you. You are." my mouth gapped open.

"You know I don't have the money." I said kinda angrily, I mean, does he have to remind me that I'm dirt poor?

"I can't pa-" HE CUT ME OFF . . . AGAIN!!!! This was getting annoying!!!

"Here." He said, and pushed the card he just got into my hand. I stared at it. "I can't accept this Mat. It's to much." I said.

He Alex and Rew threw their heads back and laughed. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!!!" I screamed, 167 heads turned to look at me.

They laughed harder. Mat calmed down and said, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, my parents are filthy rich. We have, like, 500 million." my mouth hung open and wouldn't shut.

"And I put 2 million in your account," my mouth swung open even farther, "And you can spend it how ever you please." He shot me a grin. I crumpled. Into a heap. On the floor. In front of 167 people.

"Wow, she just blanked out. On the floor." I heard Rew say above me. I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"Shut up asshole." I muttered. They all started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. I opened my eyes and say that I was lying on the edge of a fountain with them all leaning over me.

**(It's more dramatic if you listen to My Hands by David Archuleta "My Hands" while reading this part!)**

Then it hit me. I could pay my rent!! I wouldn't get evicted! I could live a normal life!! Well, as normal as it could be for me . . . I could wear new clothes!! I jumped up and swung my arms up and scream"YES!!!" I didn't care that there was a bunch of people staring at me like I'm crazy I ran to Mat and jumped on him. Tackling him to the floor hugging him. His eyes were wide with shock.

I laughed, a sound that sounded foreign to me. It was real. It wasn't pressed.

I jumped up and hugged Alex and then Rew.

I looked around me, with a new light in my eyes. I saw Alice Rose with Edward and the other two guys from that day with snow boarding staring at me. Alice looked like she still wasn't over what had happened. But I could see that she was wondering why I was like this, and I think they all were.

I smiled like a mad person and fell to my knees. I felt tears running their silent rivers down my face. I beamed and stood up and turned around and looked at my friends. Rew and Alex my protectors, my brothers, yet best friends. Mat was my body guard who made me feel like I was worth some thing.

"Lets get shopping!" I yelled!

They all smiled, wicked smiles.

"How about these?" I asked holding up a pair of $15 jeans. Mat looked at them with disgust.

"Were have you been getting your clothes before now Bella?" He asked still looking grossed out.

"Yard sales, salvation army, free give away to the poor, church stores, good will." I said simiply.

"Dang!" Rew said walking from behind a clothes rack with Alex who was looking scared at the names of the places I listed.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that down under." Alexc said then walked up to me and hugged me reasuringly. "It will never happen again. We promise. I f it does we will help you out. Mat is filthy rich but we are still off pretty good!"He said and Rew nodded quickly and Mat shot me a sweet smile.

I beamed. "Thanks! I never want to go back!"

**I lovedf writing this chappie!! It's so dramatic!! And It was so sweet!!! A little sappy but soo much fun!!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Love Yadoodledoo,**

**Charlie**


End file.
